


Curious Encounter

by jacobsjudge



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobsjudge/pseuds/jacobsjudge
Summary: After a tough day you go for a walk, totally not expecting to cross roads with the Woodland King himself.





	Curious Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies for errors! English is not my first language, and although I wrote badly I tried :) hope you like it!!

When the last customer left your little shop you let out a deep sigh, whipping the back of your hand over your pale forehead. This day drenched every ounce of energy from you. You've had enough of everything.

You still remember the faces of old elleths and ellons pestering you the whole day, never once showing their gratitude, but making a big fuss out of anything. A long walk into the woods would instantly calm your nerves.

Shaking of the dust of off your green trousers, you walked out of the shop, turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'.

The day didn't seem to come to an end, as the suns light streaks shone through the thick branches of the Woodland realm.

Wherever you turned there was joy, from small childrens laughter to stone-faced guards standing on the streets cracking a smile upon seeing a small elleth, extending her hand with a tulip towards one of them.

You saw a young elleth, maybe even older than you, with an also young ellon kissing her cheek and holding hands. You felt a pang in your heart, but carried on.

Suddenly you felt so lonely, with seeing so much love was around you, but never directed at you. Not bothering to look back, you went straight forward towards the great gate.

The guards were reluctant of letting everyone out, but they knew you from your regular treks. They simply nodded at you when you promised to stay near. Grumbling a 'have a nice day', you quickly scurried off.

Barely ten minutes passed before you stood in front of a beautiful pond, with ducks, swans and wild animals drinking from it. Various plants and flowers surrounded the whole place, leaving you in awe. Everything looked so magical.

Before you could take another step towards a pretty, wooden bench, a furred monster dropped down from a branch, right in front of you.

Panic took over your body, a frightening scream ripping itself out of your body.

______________

"Get out" he growled. The servant instantly ran out of the Kings chambers.

Thranduil picked up his goblet, throwing it at the white wall, red wine splashing everywhere, making his blood boil even more.

"Bring someone to clean this mess up." he roared, slamming the doors harshly on his way out. Two guards hot on his heals.

Today was one of his worst days.

He wanted to strangle his whole council for complete idiocy and incompetence. Not only did they send the wrong letter to Lord Elrond, they forgot about the upcoming festival and don't have anything prepared.

Also, his seas-master wasn't finished with his new robe, which completely angered Thranduil. He really disliked wearing the same robes.

Upon nearing the stables, a young stable-boy walked rather quickly, trying to align to the Kings Elk's fast pace. The beast straightened itself proudly in front of their master and friend, nearly pulling off the poor ellons arm.

The boy left without mustering a word, afraid of the Kings hard glare sent his way. Seconds later the guards black stallions were brought to them.

Mounting the Elk, he sped off without waiting for the guards, knowing they were right behind him.

When they were a little bit further away from the Kingdom, they slowed, relaxing to the sounds of nature. All he could hear were cracking branches and singing birds. Finally peace, and no complaints from everyone.

Suddenly he heard a panicked scream somewhere near them. Speeding up the Elk, he galloped through bushes and thick branches till he saw the source of the sound.

The Kings swiftly slid down the Elk's back, drawing out his sharp sword. He instantly found himself in front of the young elleth, shielding her from the creatures claws. It hissed, sharpening its fangs, saliva dropping from its mouth. Seems like Thranduil interrupted his lunch break, too bad. 

Soon his two guards joined him, awaiting their Kings orders. Thranduil signaled to attack the beast from its sides.A screeching noise left the spiders mouth, its body going limp, as soon as Thranduil's sword pierced its head.

"Chen hedithon min noer o Orodruin!" the blonde elf gritted out. 

Panting softly he turned, looking down at the short h/c elleth.

"My lady, are you hurt?" he asked, training his worried eyes to your mesmerizing ones.

"N-no, I'm... I... thank you." you finally whispered, head bowing.

Gentle fingers touched you, lifting your chin up. "Are you certain? You've quite frightened us with that scream." he smiled.

Your eyes were glued to his. You exhaled, finally seeing how close you two were. Noses almost touching. 

"I'm alive, thanks to you and your guards, that's all what matters." you said, shyly.

Thranduil's face graced a fond smile. You looked almost like an angel with the most adorable shyness, he'd never admit it, but something pulled him towards you, like an invisible magnet.

He extended his arm, asking, "May I my lady?" You nodded, taking it, big doe eyes looking up at him.

A loud puff made you turn around.

"Oh... he's gorgeous." you said dreamily, eyes trained on the magnificent Elk.

"What's his name, if I may ask, my King."

"That, my dear lady is Beren. One of the boldest elk's I've ever had the privilege of riding." he finished, amused at your behavior.

He bent down to your pointy ear, whispering, "And It's Thranduil, my lady." You kept a shudder from running down your spine.

"O-okay, my apologies, Ki-...Thranduil."

"Ah, there's no need to apologize, though I'd be honored to at least learn your name, beautiful one."A deep, red blush covered your creamy cheeks.

Exhaling, you met Thranduil's piercing, blue eyes, whispering your name, still feeling a little bit shy fromhis penetrating gaze on you.

"What an amazing name, for a stunning creature as yourself" he complimented, heart beating fastly just seeing you blush. He quite liked teasing you, it only made you look cuter.

Muttering a quiet thank you, you moved on to the Elk, slowly putting your hand out, signaling to him that you mean no harm, meanwhile turning your head towards Thranduil, seeking his approval.

"He's friendly, don't fear him, beautiful one."

Choosing to believe the King of Mirkwood, you slowly neared the beast which took a step forward.

"I-I've never seen a giant Elk like him, nor have I touched one." you confessed, nuzzling into the animals soft fur, inhaling it's scent.

Not only did Beren squish your face in his neck, he gave you small licks in return for your kind treating.

"Would you mind a ride, my lady. I'm sure my friend here wouldn't mind." he smirked at your full of wonder expression. 

"Yes, please!" you nearly shouted, quickly covering your mouth and blushing even more.

The King only laughed, your odd personality somehow entranced his closed one. He felt as he was still in his younger years. Not that he minded.

He quickly mounted the massive beast, soon stretching his hand, pulling you up in front of him. Unsteadily you grabbed the front of the saddle, feeling big, warm hands wrapping themselves around you.

"Tell me, beautiful one, what were you doing, wandering like that in the forest?" a shiver went down your spine, upon hearing his soothing voice directly in your ear.

"I wouldn't want to burden you with my thoughts." you dismissed.

He rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Believe me, Hiril vuin, you couldn't burden me with anything you'd say, even if you'd try to."

None of you could stop talking after that. Thranduil asked you personal questions, which you happily replied to, asking him the same in return.

His guards were high on alert, but otherwise pleased with their Kings happy mood.

You forgot about your whole day, actually enjoying your newfound friends company. Even Beren purred lightly, when you scratched him behind his ears.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner? It would please me to get to know you much better." The King questioned, playing with your silky hair.

"Of course, I'd love that." you turned your head. Your lips accidentally touched, at which you quickly turned, blushing like a tomato. You heard Thranduil chuckle behind you, his chest brushing your back.

Hours and hours later you found yourself in front of your small house with the blonde elf holding your hand to his face, kissing your knuckles.

"I'd thank that spider for frightening you. Thanks to him, I've found you, the most beautiful, young maiden the world could've seen." he cupped your cheek, searching your eyes.

"You're too kind, my King." he looked at you sternly, "However, I'm glad it was you who found me just in time." Time seemed to pause for the both of you.

Suddenly you felt warm lips on your pink ones. Melting into Thranduils touch, you deepened the kiss, craving much more.

"When will I see you again?" you asked when he finally broke away.

"Soon, my beautiful lady, soon." once again he planted his lips on yours.

Forcing yourself this time to break apart, you opened the front door, grinning at the King.

"Goodnight, dear y/n, dream of me, as I will of you." he smiled warmly.

You only nodded and waved at the guards, not expecting them to do anything, but to your surprise they cracked a small smile.

Beren being the intelligent beast he was, bowed at you, puffing air out of his chest.

Closing the door, you slid down to the floor, various thoughts flying through your mind.

Well, you surely didn't expect to fall in love with the King of The Woodland Realm himself, much or less for him to even return your feelings.

What an odd world, you though. An odd world indeed....

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos?? <3
> 
> translations according to google sources:  
Chen hedithon min noer o Orodruin! - I’m going to hurl you into the fires of Mt. Doom!  
Hiril Vuin- My (beloved) lady.  
Elleth, Ellon - female elf, male elf.


End file.
